Sakura's Deadly Sting
by Xx-Eternal Blue Moon Wolf-Xx
Summary: She kissed him on the lips and made him sober like a bee hovering over a honey pot. But hidden under her wings was deadly secrets that will never go away. They all knew that she was hiding something. Will she open up or slice Sasuke to pieces?
1. I Enter Sakura the pink haired vixen

**a/n: Blue Moon Wolf here and this is my first story. By the way, I do not own Naruto. Enjoy. ^^**

Sakura's Deadly Kiss

Chapter one: Enter the pink haired vixen

There was once an evil creature that resided in Konohagakure no sato, it ate buildings, it drank from the lakes and streams. What was so odd about the creature was that fact that it wasn't a monster at all, just a pink haired girl. Well that's what the local legend was about her, and a certain Uchiha and Uzumaki are about to find out the hard way.

She arrived on March twenty eight, a healthy little baby girl with very odd markings on her face. Said villagers thought she was a demon and cast her out of their embracing circle creating an anti social infant. Being an orphan child, her life was mean and nasty earning shallow nicknames and daily beatings from her peers.

But despite everything, she still thought that everyone were still good at heart.

She kept on going, ignoring all the rants and disappointments that were heading in her direction. Now thirteen, a new chapter unfolds on the day of her graduation exam. Said girl passed with flying colors and watched all the other students work their magic on the senseis, except a certain someone.

This rebellious child was know as the class heartthrob; Sasuke Uchiha.

Due to the fact that she wants to study and become a fine kunoichi, she did not follow suit with the rest of his fan girls in cheering mode that struck the whole audience. She yawned at his strength and posture causing all the fan girls and admires gasp in union.

her head turned looking at all the people around her. "What?"

"How dare you! Can you do better?" screeched Ino.

"Actually, I can." she grinned while cracking her knuckles. "Even though I already have a head band, I'll prove you wrong."

The audience plus an amused Sasuke kept their curious eyes on Sakura Haruno. She got up from her seat and silently walked over to the wall of the class room and began creating some hand signs. They went quickly creating fast movements that no one could follow and soon over a dozen clones popped out of a puff of smoke.

Some were grinning while three other clones gave the main Sakura bunny ears above her head. Ino huffed in annoyance and turned her head in a snotty way earning a long spitting noise from Sakura. Amazed by what she did, Naruto wanted to try too. He got out of the line and cut in front of Sakura then did some hand signs creating something quite odd.

There were two clones dead on the floor making the whole class laugh and cry like Coyotes. Depressed by his jutsu, Naruto put his head down in shame while the entire class kept chuckling at him minus two people, Sasuke and Sakura.

He ended up having Sakura defend him. "Cut it out, that's not funny!" she hissed.

"Oh yeah? what you gonna do about it demon forehead!"

"Yeah demon! What you did was a fluke!"

This time Sakura was the one down in the dumps making Naruto cringe. "You guys shut the fuck up and leave Sakura alone!"

"Whatever, dork."

oOOo

It was a day after Sakura reserved her head band and was now stuck in her house figuring out what to wear. She liked the red dress which was what she has on now, but something hidden in the corner of her mind was nagging the girl to death. It wanted her to get something else that screamed get out of my way, I'm deadly!

A light bulb went off atop her head and she got busy digging in the closet coming out with some new clothes.** (It's the Shippuden clothes, except it's black. I can't think up nothing good, sorry..)** Finished with her daily routines, said girl slid down stairs on the rail and entered the kitchen finding a very large rectangular box on the table.

Thinking it wasn't for her, she asked anyways, "Ma, is this for me?" She shouted.

"Yeah dear, it's a present for becoming a genin yesterday."

"Sweet!" and began tearing the paper like scissors.

Green eyes widen in awe at the gift her mother has purchased in delight, it was a katana with sakura petals on it and golden eyes belonging to a fox. Sakura got teary eyed and ran into the kitchen, hugged her mother and kissed the woman good bye. With her new toy strapped to her back, this was a start of a new adventure indeed.

That's until someone annoying arrives.

"Hiya Sakura chan!" he greeted. "Cool sword!"

"I know, isn't it neat? my mother gave this to me as a gift for my achievements yesterday."

"Me too. I mean well, Iruka sensei treated me to ramen after I sent Mizuki to jail after he tricked me into stealing a forbidden scroll."

"Really? So that was went on last night.." she trailed recalling loud screams erupting through Konoha the previous night.

The two continued walking towards the academy and went inside ready for all the whiny fan girls who ogle Sasuke all the damn time. He was sitting by his self, as usual with his hands folded near his chin. Steamed as to why the fan girls swoon over him, Naruto wanted an answer.

"How come they always want the teme? Naruto whispered with his hand over his face.

"I don't know. Maybe you need to act aloof and mysterious like him."

"Really? Hmm, not a bad idea.." he mumbled.

Sakura watched said whiskered boy leave her side and sit near Hinata, who was shell shocked by his advancement. She began blushing crimson like a tomato and fainted passing out on the table. When Naruto finally noticed it, he shrugged and began talking to Kiba adding an extra amount of volume in the class.

Still not seated yet, Sakura smirked and was going to conduct and experiment.

Does an Uchiha love? Perhaps he does..

o00o

Everyone was silent when something unthinkable happened, there she was up on him like a mouse stuck on a gooey peanut butter infected mouse trap. She kept a stern look on her face trying to psyche the Uchiha out by squatting near him with a death glare shooting at his face. He fired back with one of his one, which failed.

Then suddenly, something marvelous to us SakuSasu fans happened which the others detest; some fool pushed her with his elbow causing the girl to lose her balance and smash her lips against her. The couple smooched for a while letting out some smacking noises that made all his fan girls holw in annoyance and Sakura's fan boys hoot and whistle.

Sakura opened her green orbs and smirked in her mind, the Uchiha was enjoying it. He leaned in a little closer closing the gap between him with his own onyx eyes closed unaware that everyone was watching. When the kiss was done, well, canceled by Iruka, Sakura left his side and went near Hinata and started giggling.

Sasuke had a scowl on his face and ignored the girls laughter and continued listening in on Iruka's team mate formation. Everything sounded boring to him until he heard that kiss stealing thief's name being called, then Naruto's, last but not least, his. He_ 'dohed'_ at the results which no one heard, thank kami to that, and began a conversation with his inner.

_'I can't believe that Haruno girl stole my first kiss.'_

**'I know right? Well at least it wasn't a guy.'**

_'Thank god for that.'_

**'Anyways, that's the right candidate for breeding, I recommend her.'**

_'Shut up.'_

The day advanced forward after lunch and everyone leaving to their right assigned rooms with their teachers except team seven. Everyone had something to do, even Naruto. He was playing with a gameboy, Sakura was fiddling with a deck of cards while Sasuke was reading a specific book. It wasn't just any book, it was a very special volume of the mating game.

Said mating game began with two players, a girl and a boy. The courtship begins either way with the boy chasing the girl, or the girl chasing the boy. Just in luck, Sasuke figured out what she did, it was like a game of cat versus mouse, and the mouse was wining!

He was suppose to chase her, not the other way around.

Sasuke kept reading coming to some conclusions on how to get a girl, hell, even thousands of girls. Since he dind't want a reputation of being a player surfing around the village, he need to lay low a while. Search around for an Uchiha bride was not easy, the girls are suppose to be strong, loyal, brave, smart, have a huge supply of chakra, and..

have a nice ass.

A pervert in the making, he watched closely behind the book peeking at Sakura's bum while she was bending over picking up some cards she dropped earlier. Noticing Naruto was also watching by the watery grinning look on his face, he sent a death glare at the boy sending him off course. Happy with what he did, Sasuke continued reading.

oOOo

"Ugh, what's taking so long?" she moaned while almost falling off her seat.

"I don't know, he's gonna get punished!" announced a sneaky Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura watched the boy make his way over to the door with an eraser in his hands and stood on his tippy toes placing it on the top of the half open door. Waiting patiently, he heard foot steps and ran like hell getting away from the scene of the crime and the mystery teacher got smacked in the head with the eraser.

"Bwagagaga, you got rick rolled." he pointed at the surprised teacher.

"Tee hee.." Sakura giggled with her hands over her mouth.

"Stupid losers, that was a clone." said Sasuke in annoyance.

"Huh?" they both repeated in confusion.

The two pranksters sweat dropped as they witnessed a puff of smoke take up the area that their sensei was originally standing on. Naruto ran up to the site and started mumbling stuff while Sakura watched a note fall from the sky. It slowly did cart wheels in the air, going through a few more loops and landed in Sakura's cupped hands.

"Sasuke, come see this."

He obliged and strolled over to the girl with his hands in his pockets. Sakura handed him the note and he read it carefully then crumbled it up tossing the ball of paper away hitting Naruto in the head causing the boy to fall down from the impact.

"Looks like Kakashi is on a mission."

"I wonder who our sensei would be now?"

end of chapter one

**A/n: Yay, I finished the first chapter. How was it? Stupid, garbage, unless? I NEED TO KNOW! T_T No really, in order for this to continue, I need some feedback, not a lot, just some. To answer some peoples questions, yes the original story line is going to be changed a little. How can it be original and unique if there's not a few fixes in it? Anyways, read and review if you want to see more. Bye.**


	2. II New Sensei?

**A/n: Yay, I'm so happy that I got five reviews and so may hits. As a reward, you get another chappie. Enjoy.^^**

Sakura's Deadly Kiss

Chapter two: New Sensei?

Everyone was away training with their sensei, except team seven. Said group was busy drinking green tea and eating dumplings while watching the clouds fly on bye. Naruto was by him self on an oak wooden seat while Sakura and Sasuke were sharing one together. Why where they sitting so close to each other in peace and harmony?

"Getcha ass off my chair Uchiha!" Sakura shouted in anger.

"Hn. You first Haruno."

Well, not exactly.

The two so called enemies were too lazy to get up and sit somewhere else and began causing so much trouble that they got kicked out of the stand and began walking around in the village. Naruto was trailing close behind munching one some shrimp he brought from the shop and stoped dead in his tracks with an amazed look on his face.

"Holy shit! The festival is in town!"

"Really? I wanna go!" Sakura cried endlessly.

"Looks like it came early. Well we can't anyways, right now were still looking for a teacher."

His two team mates looked at each other like this, 0.o and busted out laughing. They were going to follow him and ran away into the crowd ready for some foreplay and ticking wining sequences. Sasuke hung his head in shame for a moment and looked up signing to himself then walked down the street and joined the newly formed squad seven.

He walked around looking for his group and found them near a strength test that made you smash a mallet onto the base and a little circle will swim up to the top and declare you a winner. Apparently, the two slackers were taking a whack at it and failed terribly so Sasuke showed them a few thing or two by walking over and stealing the show.

Naruto noticed him walk by from the corner of his eye and turned around with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey! Get away from here you teme!" He threatened.

"Shut up. Dobe." Sasuke hissed and picked up the heavy mallet.

Sakura watched him struggle with it and muttered, "Look the chicken butt can't pick it up."

"I know." Naruto smirked and put his hands up near his face shouting, "HEY TEME! DO YOU STRUGGLE WITH YOUR PURSE LIKE THAT?"

"That's it." He responded quickly and threw the mallet over his head and dropped it on the circle.

Sakura and Naruto watched in astonishment as the dot swung high against the glass so fast that it broke free and flew away into the forest. Everyone was looking at the Uchiha like this, 0.o, even the booth clerk. He was leaning in on the counter and sweating bullets and cautiously watched the boy walk over with a content look on his face.

He passed his team with his hands in his pockets and threw the mallet on the floor which caused the scaredy cats to jump in fear when it echoed across the floor. They heard him hn at their anxiousness and he began talking with the manager about his prize.

"I played your stupid game so what will I get?" He asked with a frown

"A toy." The clerk answered and placed three objects on the table.

There were three stuffed animals on the table. One orange, the other pink, and the last one was blackish blue. What made the toys seem similar in a way was that each one matched their favorite colors, but only one can be chosen. Sasuke thought hard and long for a few minutes and cast his attention on what his team members think.

Naruto recommended the orange fox which was a great idea for him but since when does Sasuke give away a present to a boy? If Naruto one that as a prize then Sasuke and Sakura would think he would give it away to Hinata.

This was his time damn it and inner Sasuke knew it well!

**'Hey! Hey! Give it to Kura-chan!'**

_'Shut the fuck up. I'm doing it on my own time.'_

**'Ahh, slow jamz huh? Hehe, be warned. Not all the time those work out.'**

_'Fine. I'll do it now.'_ He thought and advanced forward shocking Naruto and freaking the pink haired kunoichi out.

"Why are you all up in my grill?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

Sasuke blushed like one of his tomatoes and looked away with a restless expression on his face. "H-here, I w-won this for y-you.." He said.

Sakura was just puzzled at what he was doing and stood awe struck. _'What's going on?'_ She thought in terror.

**'I'm asking you the same thing. Break it.'**

Sasuke got the toy snatched out of his hand and thrown on the ground and stomped on by her girlish feet. Turned down, Sasuke left in a puff of smoke while Sakura did the same thing confusing the hell out of Naruto.

"Can I have it?" His voice echoed through out the whole carnival.

o00o

Sakura was alone far away from the carnival and hiding a top of a roof hoping Sasuke wouldn't be down below trying to track her down and knock the shit out of her for toy killing. She didn't mean to do it and the girl lost control when an evil voice started to control her and she couldn't stop it on her own.

Perhaps she was losing control of her own mind?

**'No, your not losing control of your own mind.'**

_'Yes I am. Inner, why are you possessing my mind. I don't usually do this.'_

**'Naw, your acting out on your own whim because of all those attacks you got when you were younger. Um, what's that word again?**

_'Retaliating. I'm lashing back at my opponents from doing bad things to me.'_

**'Exactly, and your team mate is coming this way.'**

Said girl watched Sasuke enter through the door that lead up to the roof and he strolled down the area and sat next to Sakura with a fazed look on his face. She scanned him over and nearly chocked on all the laughter ball up inside of her. How the hell can all these girls like him? First of all, he had a tacky wardrobe for cripes sake.

Second, just because he's a sole survivor of the Uchiha clan doesn't mean that he should get all of this sympathy. What about Naruto and her self? They constantly got looked at wrongly and frowned upon because of their appearance.

Oh well, what you give is what you get.

Sakura heard fabric move on the area where she was sitting at and felt the Uchiha invading her thinking space. Her body felt hot and she couldn't take it any more and leaned in getting a long kiss in return. The two children surprised each other and kept it even going then in the academy and moved away when wolf whistling can be heard from the distance.

"Woo hoo! This is a great idea for a new book."

"You bet ero sannin. I suggest you call it Icha Icha Uchiha."

"Hehehe, not bad."

"Naruto.." the girl hissed drawing out steam in anger.

"Ack, Sakura chan and Sasuke teme please don't hit me." He wept and shielded him self from disaster.

His friends got closer and closer than pounded the hell out of him while Ero sannin watched. He even scribbled down some ideas for a new upcoming book which the trio will never ever read because their two young to even know what love is.

Finished with taking down notes, the white haired man closed his book and began with, "Listen folks, I'm your sensei."

The three looked at each other with a blank look on their face and began laughing their asses off in glee. Said man huffed in annoyance and got up from his spot towering over them making each child shiver in fear.

"I'm not joking. Kakashi was suppose to teach you but he stepped out. I wouldn't blame him, nothing but maggots here anyways."

"What? I'm not a maggot. You must have mistaken me for these two." Sasuke pointed at his other team mates.

"Sell out." The two chirped.

"I agree with your team. How can you become a group when your so called friend doesn't even support you?"

"That's what I would want to know." Sakura said with a frown.

"Me too."

"Well let me say this, I will test you all on what each of you have at this very spot. But first, let's introduce our selves." He began and walked away and stood in the middle of the roof. My name is Jiraiya of the toads and I will train you in the absence of Kakashi Hatake."

Everyone was shell shocked at what he said his name was a followed suit sitting down on the edge in amazement. No one ever thought that a sanin will be teaching them instead of some low jonin that used to be anbu.

"I think I heard about you before." Sakura said puzzled about what she knows.

"Really? What do you know about me?" He grinned.

"First, you are part of the legendary sannins that consist of Tsunade hime and lord Orochimaru. Second, you were trained under the third hokage and in return you trained the fourth in apprenticeship." She informed the man.

"Alright, your a fine book worm. Why did they put you on this team with them?"

"Because. She cheated."

"Hehe, good one teme." Naruto snickered and high five him.

Annoyed by his jokes, Sakura began with, "I always was smart during the academy days. Unlike the others, I did my research on important people that I never even heard of and what relates to me."

"I see. You remind me of Tsunade a little, minus the boobs."

Sakura eeped at the comment and hid behind Sasuke. "Oh, so your a pervert now? I'm calling DYFS on your ass old man." Sasuke scowled.

"Eww, your nasty!" Naruto trembled his body in disgust

"No, no,no! Forget I ever said it!" He suggest and shook his head in denial. "Gosh, I don't know why I asked for this job."

"Oh, so you don't want to do this?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Hush Tsunade mini me, I made a promise to someone that I'll do it." Jiraiya said and kept his attention on Naruto.

"Huh? Whatcha lookin at? Do I have a spider on his face." Naruto asked naively.

_'Sign, defiantly not like his mother or Minato. What the hell was I thinking taking up a promise like that.'_ He thought mindlessly with a frown.

A voice took him out of his thinking space.

"Let's skip the introductions. When are we gonna start training?" Sasuke asked in monotone.

"Ah, after we do a very special test. It requires speed, stealth and agility plus the genjutsu." Jiraiya said with closed eyes.

"Will it be the bell test?" Sakura asked and earned a chuckle from the man.

"Bwaahaha, yeah right. I'm not Kakashi girlie, were doing something else." He grinned which made all the children groan.

end of chapter two

**A/n:**** Yay, finished with chapter one. ^^ I'm so sick and tired of including Kakashi every where, he didn't teach them anything anyways until only for Sasuke near the chuinin exams. I still like the scarecrow but come on, he chose corny ass missions and was kinda mediocre during the whole entire wave arc.**

**Isn't it better having a sannin on the team instead? It benefits for Naruto too so he can get a head start on training. Some feed back is needed and I'll update soon in a few days because I still go school to go to and shit. Bye.**


	3. III Fire and Ice and Thunder

**Hooray! I got eight reviews! I'm so happy! As a reward, you get another chappie. Enjoy.**

Sakura's Deadly Kiss

Chapter three: Fire and Ice and Thunder

.

"Damn it, how does this count as training again?"

"Hush, dobe."

"TEME!"

"Both of you quit down, master Jiraiya is speaking."

"Good evening ladies and germs welcome to your first training match and I will be your conductor!" boomed a scruffy happy voice. "Please send out some clones and I'll get back with you very soon." it ended and went off the loud speaker.

Said trio looked at each other and shrugged then got some chakra flowing around in their stomach. Two clones marched with Sasuke when he made his way for the middle with Sakura's other clones. The only one left behind was naruto who kept his distance near the clearing making Sakura kind of distracted by his actions.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto scrunched his face up and stuck his palms together in a praying formation. "I'm concentrating."

"This is new, only time you concentrate is when eating ramen."

Sakura sent a death glare at the Uchiha then went, "You can do it Naruto! Create those kage bunshin!"

"Ok sakura chan!"

**'Hey, he's stealing our thunder! Do something!'**

_'Hold on idiot.'_

Sasuke got away from his clones and made his way towards the cloud of smoke that erupted from mid air. He hung around in the shadows and got trampled by blue ninja shoes and mindless rambling about ramen and pocky. A dozen Narutos surrounded their original copy and slowly got swiped away through a dozen kunai.

He opened his cerulean eyes and said,"Huh?" then shook his head in confusion and created a dozen more clones. "I must be dreaming."

"Tch, cut it out dobe."

Naruto recognized the voice and smirked in confidence. _'So, the teme is jealous of me?'_ he thought.

Back with Sakura who wasn't really enjoying the whole thing did something very radical. Her eyes turned an icy blue and the girl punched the ground causing the earth to shift and make its way towards the two of her teammates. Sasuke recognized the upcoming attack and did constant back flips away from the powerful attack.

Naruto on the other hand told his clones to brace themselves and they ran around in circles and jumped away hiding in the trees like squirrels till the explosion was over. Said Uchiha was still doing back flips and ended up in the middle of the crack on his last jump and was stuck there for a few seconds when a small figure began walking towards him.

Sasuke squinted his eyes and leaned in in the gap and was taken back by the figure's form. Ice surrounded the being in a veil and wings were behind it's back and blue eyes stared at him with envy.

"I-Is that god?" He stuttered while blinking violently.

**'If it is then were going to heaven with her as our guide, daammn!' **Inner Sasuke boasted with glee.

Suddenly, a white ghost hand stretched out from within the dust and flew over towards the sweating body that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. He inched away from her sudden closeness and felt blood coming out the side of his face. Her claws have stabbed his skin causing his flesh to get tender and cool from her touch. Sasuke glared at her and kept his face frozen when something fascinating came to mind.

She was crying.

Crying from guilt of killing him or crying with utter laughter?

A voice boomed through the mist. "Cut it out you three. I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and this is what I get?"

"Took you long enough Jiraiya." said Naruto from a distance.

"Jiraiya? It's master Jiraiya to you."

Sasuke drowned the voices out and kept his attention on the ice girl. Her form was melting and disappeared into the ground leaving behind a trail of water and frozen snow. He didn't know what just happened and has a hunch that this girl was stronger then he thinks. Sasuke slowly got him self out of the earth and made his way for team seven.

"Sakura, what were you doing while I was gone?"

**'Violently trying to kill me.' **Inner recited out of the blue.

_'Shut up. I want to hear her pathetic answer for myself.'_

"Practicing." She replied with a shrug.

Jiraiya and Naruto mumbled 'O' and the hermit replied, "Were the Haruno's sword masters?"

"Not really." She answered slowly. "I got this as a present from my mother a day ago and so far, I haven't had a clue."

"Oh, I would like to see it when we battle today." Jiraiya smiled mischievously.

"Battle? What battle?"

"Gosh Naruto, your ultra dense today. Didn't you drink your milk?" the hermit added in amusement.

"I forgot." He sheepishly answered.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough." He quickly scowled at the crew. "Let's begin. I want each of you to take down each of your clones one by one and I'll see what we can do from there." Jiraiya ended and watched team seven cringe from the request. "Don't be so vain, I can tell that Naruto has the upper hand and so will everyone else."

Naruto finally got the acknowledged he deserved and replied, "Hehehe, thanks master Jiraiya."

"Tch, I can take both of these losers down with my eyes closed." Sasuke said in boredom.

"In your dreams Uchiha." Sakura said with a frown.

**'No really, it is in our dreams. Were afraid of you!'**

_'Quiet. She doesn't have to know that. I will keep our distance far away.'_

**'Ok. Look alive!'**

**o00o**

Green leaves took aim in the sky and flew all around in breeze. One flew away from the pack and hovered in the air landing on a tree branch and got frozen by a figure standing on the ledge. There was a female hanging out on the branch wearing a white fox's mask and two other clones accompanied her. A kunai was twirling around in it's hand and stopped in mid twirl when a clone of Naruto exited out the bushes running towards something set on the ground.

Pocky.

She watched the boy bend down with a smile on his face that turned ugly when three hundred kunais dropped on his from the tree above him and ended his life on the very spot. Sakura felt rather cheated every time that much kunais were wasting on just one clone and got amused when the thought of her uncle owning a kunai shame came to mind.

"Hehehe, this is child's play." she chuckled under her mask.

Sakura's day of triumph ended when one of her clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. A brown ball was thrown at her face and exploded surprising the clone she had at the opposite side of her body. The left sided clone covered her face with her arms and raced towards the main person and blocked the girl from choking to death.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. By the way, we have guests." Clone Sakura informed the real person.

Said girl looked towards the trees with a smile. "Never thought I would be battling you."

"Likewise, my conscious always told me that you were different from the others."

"Well not mine."

Sasuke watched a clone come up from his right and kick him in his sides and blocked with his arms. He sent his clone out to retrieve the Sakura clone that climbed a couple trees up higher than what she has planned. Both genders looked at one other sweating bullets and jumped from the branched and slammed into each other.

Sakura got agitated by his force and used a little of her own. "Kori no dangan jutsu!" and lifted up a finger and blasted at him with coats of ice.

Sasuke went left and right then leaned back taking a deep breath, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"

Heavy flames flew out through his mouth and went right through the ice causing them to melt and evaporate in the air. Sakura leaped away and landed on a branch sitting on all fours and began fondling through her pack. Sasuke did the same thing and summoned up a few clones so he could counter it and kick her sorry ass.

"You look kinda hot when you did that fire ball jutsu." Sakura began from afar.

Sasuke got timid and kept quiet while she spoke. _'What is she doing?'_

**'I don't know. But I like it.'**

"Both cocky and over confident for your own good."

**'Well you will suck my cock when I'm through with you!'**

_'Quite. This fic is rated T, not M.'_

**'My bad.'**

"All of that will end today." She concluded and charged at him.

Both children attacked each other throwing clones like water balloons; the clones either hit the trees or headbutted the opposite gender and poofed away in a puff of smoke. Sasuke was having a difficult time keeping up with her and stopped summoning clones altogether. He swung from a branch with his hands and hit the bark creating an off beat rumble on the ground.

Down below a young figure began shaking under the quake "Woah, who did that one?"

His other clones felt the pulse too, "I don't know maybe it was your team mates."

Another voice pursed his lips and responded back with, "Definitely not that much domestic violence went on between them till today."

"Exactly, and I'm missing all the fun. Tebayo!" The real Naruto ended with a huff and sat on the ground.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Nani?"

Miles away a small moving white object with closed eyes was galloping towards Naruto. He welcomed it with wide arms and got tackled by the pup and fell on his rump in joy. Said dog was licking him all over his face and he stopped being mischievous when three figured hovered over him.

"Ah, what's up Hinata?"

"Nothing. How about you?"

Naruto got up from the ground and had the dog perched on his shoulder. "Nothing really, our sensei is having us battle each other and apparently I'm not honing in on the action." he paused and slumped in boredom. "Sometimes I wonder why I was ever put on team seven."

"Don't act like that Naruto many of us have a purpose in the team. You just have to find it." Kiba informed the boy with enthusiasm.

"Really?" he beamed. "Well how long cause I'm getting rather annoyed by the lack of attention I'm getting."

"I got an idea." Hinata suggested and watched Naruto get happy with joy.

"What Hina chan, what?"

Hinata blushed at her new nickname and replied, "Kiba can give you one of his animal pills."

"Animal pills? Does it turn me into a condor or something?" Naruto asked not really getting what the Hyuuga was saying.

"Not really, it allows the user to tune in on his_ wild side._" Kiba hinted with a raised eye brow.

Naruto stared at the dog boy for a second and grinned, "Alright. I'll take it."

"Ok but listen very carefully. Only take one because you don't really have a familiar like me and don't take any more past three or else you'll turn berserk in rage." and began thinking in shock,_ 'Judging by the look of things his will be far worse than mine.'_

"No problem." he swiped the pills and ran down the grassy path and looked back waving, "Wish me luck!"

"That went well." Kiba said warmly.

"Yeah, I agree." Hinata nodded happily. "What about you Shino?"

"You shouldn't have given him those pills or to any other jinchuriki." He replied turing his team mates into ghosts.

"jinchuriki?" the two children repeated in union.

o00o

Naruto made his way towards the trees were he saw two leaping figures attack each other and retreat into the trees once again. He skidded to a halt and took the small black case Kiba gave him earlier and opened the top part. Each pill was orange and complemented his jump suit so he reached in and ate a orange pill.

"Munch, munch, this tastes good." He said aloud between chews.

Suddenly, his mind got silent and the boy fell over clenching his noggin and began screaming. "Auuugghhh!" his voice echoed throughout the whole entire forest. "What is happening to me?" he questioned and watched his nails grow five inches long.

Naruto got dizzy and fell down on the grass and laid there hoping that his voice was heard. Back in the trees the fight was counting on until the last person was out of breath.

Sakura turned her head in wide eyes, "Naruto is that you?" she asked aloud and got punched in the face by a clone.

She heard her jaw snap and got angry in a split second. "What the fuck did you do?" she snapped.

**'I punched you in the jaw that's what I did.'** Inner Sasuke admitted slyly.

Sasuke looked at the girl with a concerned look on his face and heard a howl erupt down below. The tree he was standing on began shaking and the girl lost her footing hanging from a tree branch. Sasuke acted out of whim and ran forward clasping his hands onto the girl and began dangling her from her demise.

"What's going on down there?" Sakura asked from upside down.

Sasuke concentrated on getting her back up in the trees and succeed, "I don't know. Sounds like a wild animal."

Sakura switched her attention towards the darkened outline where the beast is and never took her eyes off it. "I'm going down there."

Will they ever escape the wrath of a crazy monster or are they already the crazies?

**A/N:** End of chapter three. ^^ Aww, Naruto got so jealous he ate some random pills and turned into a monster. I had fun writing this chapter up, especially the battle between our domestic violence induced lovers. I apologize for stopping there but it will continue soon when I have more time to update and continue the story. Please review your thoughts on this chapter and I'll get back with you soon. Bye.


	4. IV Feeding Frenzy

**I'm, sorry that I took so long to update, I was busy sleeping and eating. 0.o Anyways, I decided to change the genre on this fic because things are beginning to heat up, mainly in this chapter you are about to read.**

Sakura's Deadly Sting

Chapter Four: Feeding Frenzy

Her feet hit the ground and alerted the beast with red eyes. It's ears twitched in response and the creature whipped it's head around locking on with Sakura's green orbs. She smirked at his face and it charged forward on it's front paws pounding it's fists in the ground and she didn't move a muscle. When it inched closer and closer towards her torso Sakura put her arms out and locked on.

**"What are you doing?"** it growled. **"Get off me!"**

"Not now Naruto, your acting strange." Sakura soothed the guy and started hugging him.

Naruto got silent and allowed the girl to burrow in the crock of his neck, "S-sakura chan.."

Up above Sasuke was doing too well, he watched intentionally with his hand on the branch and his eyes were blood shot. He didn't like how this was going so he jumped down from the trees and advanced towards his hugging team mates. Sakura watched the boy rush past her and head for Naruto who was on the ground shaking his head in pain.

"Hey dobe, want a chill pill?" he asked evilly and stuffed the pills down his throat.

"Sasike, mmftt!" Naruto mumbled with a full mouth.

"Cut it out you teme." Sakura scowled and pushed him away.

Suddenly something terrible happened; Sasuke and Sakura watched carefully when Naruto began rising from the ground sitting on one knee when a blast of orange chakra exploded out of him. It started bubbling and sizzling like melting cheese on a pizza catching Sakura's eyes but she kept quiet all this pressure.

Naruto got down on all fours and began growling like a dog making the two tremble in fear. Sasuke being the bigger man with more courage than a wilder-beast, started moving towards the dobe.

"So this is your one tailed form, interesting."

Sakura looked at him in confusion, "One tailed form? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know about the gossip going on around the village? Word is that he has the most powerful bijuu in history."

She couldn't believe this, all this time of him being ignored and alone all the time was slowly being pieced together like a puzzle. At first she thought that the third has killed the nine tailed fox, but now the information is unclear; he is the kyuubi no kitsune.

"I-I don't understand.." Sakura stuttered in disbelief.

"How could you not? All the signs were there, whisker marks, being ostracized, simple stuff like that." Sasuke said in amusement.

"So your okay with that?"

"Hell no." He answered flatly. "He has what I want, power."

Sakura began giggling, "So, you want power eh?"

"Exactly. What are you getting at?"

Kyuubi Naruto got annoyed when they began ignoring him again and did something new. He flipped out his chakra based arms and they began stretching like a rubber band. The two moved back in surprise after arm shaped punches in the form of a fist was being hurled at their direction.

"The hell was that?" Sasuke questioned as he did a back flip and got caught in another fist fly. "Get off me you dobe."

**"Don't call me a dobe you teme!"** He roared and tossed the Uchiha in the air and slammed him in the ground.

Naruto's fist picked up again and kept hurling down and up like a colossal hammer causing Sasuke to become weak and woozy. Sakura charged forward and began opening up Naruto's fist hoping to set Sasuke free but it was no use when he stole her from off the ground as well. Naruto had them up in the air and began squeezing hard damaging their lungs.

Sakura was turning purple while Sasuke was getting blue.

Their life was over. The entire world was spinning and flashbacks were taking over like a movie.

Clans, deaths and demons.

"That's enough." Called out a voice.

Said blond turned his head around looking for the voice and got pounded by a fist. He fell over letting his team mates free when a large figure hovered over him. Jiraiya came to their aid and stopped the one tailed Naruto from squashing them to death. He dug into his pocket and took out a seal then stuck it on the blond's forehead.

"Demon be gone!" he exclaimed.

Naruto began shaking and his eyes turned normal then he fainted.

Jiraiya rubbed his nose with a smiled on his face and switched his attention to his pupils, "That was some battle. I applaud you guys for trying to stop Naruto but only I and the first hokage himself can halt his attacks."

Sakura picked her self up from off the ground and sat down Indian style, "Why didn't you tell us that he has a demon sealed inside him?"

"Well.." Jiraiya stalled and began scratching the back of his head, "No one is suppose to know his secret. I guess Sasuke's actions slipped under the cracks so you guys need to quiet about it."

"Tch, I can keep secrets, loads of them." he said while Sakura nodded in agreement, "I don't know about forehead though."

Sakura got angry and stuck her tongue out at him in mischief, "Me too."

"Yeah, I agree with Sasuke. You girls love to exploit our secrets during your little get together's so I don't think I can trust you mini Tsunade."

"No really, on my fathers grave I swear I won't tell anybody about Naruto."

Jiraiya stared the girl straight in her face and smirked, "Sure mini Tsunade."

.

After the battle Sakura was alone by her self near a small tea shop sitting under a cherry blossom tree. She was kicking her feet in the air biting an apple. A wine red cloak with a hod settled over her face so any one familiar won't be able recognize her. She laid low until a new person came by and sat down under the tree with a suspicious look on his masculine face.

"You Sakura?" asked the voice.

"Yeah, Haruno Sakura."

"Good. Now what's this about a Jinchuurki?"

Sakura stayed silent for a moment when some people were passing by near the tea shop. She waited patiently for them to leave and began speaking again when the cost was clear. Her lips formed silent letters and the man nodded then got up from the seat and walked away into the breeze. When the man left Sakura smirked and disappeared in a form of Sakura petals.

**~Later that day~**

"Mother, I'm home." She announced her arrival and shut the door.

It was silent inside, Sakura shrugged and took off her hood and placed it on the coat hanger then walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and started tapping her fingers on the leather when a knock could be heard.

"What now.."

The girl got up from her seat and strolled over then opened the door noticing a familiar face. "What is it?"

Sasuke stayed quiet and muttered under his breath, "I'm sorry."

Sakura's eyes widened and returned to normal. "What was that?" she asked and leaned her ear closer to him.

He got red like a tomato. "I'm apologizing to you for acting like a bitch." Then he got tossed out the front door onto the grass.

Sasuke pulled him self up and found frozen ice settled on his chest. His eyes traveled around the lawn and found a trail of ice leading all the way up to Sakura's house. She stared him straight in the eyes for a few seconds and slammed the door in his face. Sasuke body slammed the grass and laied there for a moment taking up space.

_'What the hell is her problem? I already apologized for acting like a jackass.'_

**'Maybe she's on her period. Go buy her some maxi pads.'**

_'Ew, hell no. I will not march my way into a feminine story, they might think I'm gay.'_

**'Maybe you are.'**

_'Piss off, and stop using the word maybe.'_

**'My bad..'**

He laid on the ground staring at the passing clouds while some stay still. Soon they disappeared leaving a small little cloud all alone. In a way Sasuke almost felt sorry for it and almost angry at the same time. It could have left with the rest instead of staying there all alone, like him. A soft sign escaped his lips and his onyx eyes widened when something caught him off guard.

"Shit, already." He sucked his teeth and speed off down the dirt path.

.

Everybody was in the ward wing at the Konoha hospital where Naruto stayed at. He was siting in the bed engulfed by the white hospital sheets and a couple band aids. Sakura and Sasuke sat on two metal chairs while Jiraiya stood in front of them with a scroll in his hands.

"We all gathered here today for our very first mission, not as team seven, but as a whole." He began fruitfully. "Your first battle against each other was terrific, but there is still some parts we must improve on before the beginning of the chunin exams."

"Chunin exams?" Naruto repeated in confusion.

"Yes, the grand master rounds that determine whether or not you advance in shinobi skills. Each genin must take it to prove to the entire world that you Konoha material. Shinobi from all over across the entire earth will come by and use our stadium to battle for recognition."

"Tch, I'll kick all their asses." Sasuke said and cracked his knuckles.

"Good for you, what about you two?"

"Same here!" They both agreed.

"Okay then, after Naruto heals were going on our first mission. I don't want you guys and myself to be picking daises and potatoes so I choose and extra special mission for us."

Naruto popped out the bed. "Hey, I'm not sick. Just resting.." He lied and started flexing his muscles.

Jiraiya shook his head at Naruto's foolishness. "Don't be so careless Naruto, everyone needs to be fully healthy in order for the team to start any type of mission. I don't want you to faint and fall over during the serious battles well get into."

He was about to challenge the man's suggestion when he looked away. "For now, Sakura and Sasuke will be training with me."

Naruto watched his team mates leave the room and ponced onto his pillow in anger. "What the hell is going on? I'm not a house pet!"

A new voice caught him off guard. "Right you are, your the Akatsuki's pet now."

Naruto pulled his head up from the pillow and froze. "Who are you?"

A young man with blond hair and one scope eye while the other was blue stood in the window sill. Naruto didn't know who this person was and reached towards the buzzer for help.

"Don't touch that or else I'll blow off your arms, hmmm." He threatened.

His fingers stayed in the air, he didn't dare to move. Naruto started breathing in and out as some foot steps entered in the rhythm. The man was before him, hovered over Naruto like flies attracted to feces. Without thinking, Naruto flipped himself on the front of the bed and did some hand signs summoning over a hundred clones.

The man looked around and found a whole bunch of orange clothed shinobis in the room with him. "Interesting, so it true when she told me about your large amount of chakra."

Naruto freaked out. "Who? Who told you about me?"

"None of your bees wax." He replied and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Fly away my friends, fly!"

Said blond shinobi and his clones watched three clay bird fly out of the cloaked man's pockets. They took flight and flown around on the ceiling and collapsed on the ground letting off a loud explosion in the hospital room. Naruto didn't know what was going on as a dust cloud took over making it difficult for him to breath.

_'What's going on?' _He thought and felt something coming his legs. "Gah, get off me!" He swiped at a clay spider before it blew up on him and rolled away tossing kunais into the foggy air.

A few kunais shot into the smoke and missed his target. "Hehehe, try again."

"Shit, this isn't doing anything." Naruto gritted his teeth and soon found nothing before him when the smoke cleared. "Huh?"

He started shaking when someone was breathing down his neck. "Hello Naruto Uzumaki."

As the darkness fades, a scream was heard from the monitoring wing. Heavy feet belong to nursed and some doctors shuffled down the hall way and stopped near Naruto's room. They walked in and found nothing but blood on the floor and a body stuck in a hospital gown. The people looked at each other then ran towards the fallen boy and checked his pulse.

"He's still stable. What do you think happened?"

"Skull fracture and a couple gashes on his stomach. No traces of violation on his crotch and anus."

"Oh god, I'm so happy who ever did this to Naruto is just only physical damage." Breathed out a nurse.

Naruto's eyes remained closed as couple nurses and doctors hovered over him cleaning up the dry blood. He felt violated even though nothing ever happened below the waist. It was like his soul was tortured and will never heal because of_ him_, what made matters worse was that the Kyuubi never helped the boy.

Not at all.

**A/N;** Geez, I don't know what came over me with this chapter. So glad that I change the genre because nothings funny about getting tortured by somebody you don't exactly know. In reality, I wanted Naruto to have a little more in common with Sasuke, minus the brutal stabbing of a clan. I think this story is more of a Topsy turvy, twilight zone situation.

Ayways, read and review! I'll update after three or five reviews, bye.

Anyways, review your thoughts about the chapter and I'll update soon. Bye.


End file.
